federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12081-12200 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2384. *CP - March, 2384 *CP - May, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Finally undergoing her procedure, KATAL UNA has the Romulan part of her genetics removed and DNA replaced with that from her Aunt Emily. This caused several changes in appearance and biologically more of a sister to her mother, than a daughter. FARAN UNA and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS were there to help and Faran offers to look after her until she is better. Despite the recent procedure, KATAL is up and about with MIXIE BRIDGES working on Luke and Lauren Una’s third birthday party - all the while adjusting to her changes (which included less clear eyesight). After the party, KATAL and FARAN just relax and she talks to him more seriously about having a baby with him - but after she adjust more to her lack of physical strength. Second Week Now feeling better about things, KATAL UNA goes to San Francisco to get her ears pointed again. There she meets MARGIANNE SAVOI and the two chat about T’Pok (Post 12143). When KATAL gets back to Hawaii, her and FARAN UNA get busy on making their baby. Third Week Finally adjusting some to her new alterations, KATAL UNA is in San Francisco to get her ears augmented back to pointed when she runs into MARGIANNE SAVOI. They briefly talk, mainly about Katal’s change and T’Pok. Fourth Week Heading to Earth, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD contacts Senator D’NAL AIODANN about the Praetor coming to Earth for an important meeting about security issues. He offers to inquire but the meeting is likely a go. CHRISTOPHER contacts QUESTA and tells her that in one week the Romulans will be on Earth. She is pleased for the speedy actions and makes plans to follow. Cardassia Plots Second Week Having gotten word about Dayin and Raylon, CORAT DAMAR calls in QUESTA DAMAR to his office and tells her he needs her to interrogate the Romulan. She understand the seriousness of this and gets to work. CORAT gets a communication from PREM R’MORA (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) and is shocked to see Dayin as a woman. He asks for a lift from the border to Prime. OZARA BRIK is sent in the Tasok and picks up DAYIN but the two get into a bitch fight. Now with REKAR back on Prime, QUESTA works her magic and finds out a pro-T’Kassus supporter by the name of Senator Jevriani is the mastermind behind it all. Worried there will be another impending attack, she summons Damar. QUESTA explains everything to him while CORAT places the territories on red alert, as well as getting Ozara back into the third fleet. CORAT then focuses on DAYIN, giving him his long awaited promotion to Glinn and assigning him to oversee Kron transfers. As part of it, QUESTA and her husband plan to meet the Romulans on Earth but need a diplomat, they call CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and invite him under false pretences. Third Week For their anniversary, SIYAL INDUS surprises AVARIN INDUS with the news that she has conceived another child. Avarin is excited to learn that they will be having another little girl at the end of the year. Having some maternal instincts, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK brings up the idea of having a baby with RAYLON EVEK. They discuss plans and both get emotional at the idea they could be fathers. Worried about a Romulan attack, QUESTA DAMAR seeks out OZARA BRIK and explains to her that she is being promoted back into the Triumvirate and third order. Ozara understands and is shipped out to patrol on the Tasok. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and MELISSA GREENWOOD finally arrive to DS9 after a little delay. They are greeted by QUESTA and chat about Federation-Cardassian relations. Fourth Week Looking into surrogate mothers, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK and RAYLON EVEK keep looking at a list but aren’t finding anyone they like. Raylon suggests the woman Dayin models for and he agrees to speak to her. Finding KOHSII VENIK, DAYIN talks to her about the idea of being a surrogate mother. She is hesitant but offers to ask her husband about it. KOHSII gets home and inquires with DURAS VENIK who freaks out, getting into a fight with his wife before apologizing - but the surrogate thing is out. DURAS goes to DAYIN in the morning and tells him to stay away from his wife. They get into a verbal spat at Dayin’s office and Duras explains as long as he is around Kohsii will not be a surrogate. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD finishes a tour of the Damar house with QUESTA DAMAR leading the way. She stops in the study and introduces Chris to CORAT DAMAR who then explains the situation with the Romulans and their need to have a conference on Earth with the Praetor of Romulus. KOHSII has the same idea to see DAYIN and tells him at his office her husband won’t let her be a surrogate. Dayin explains he understands but then shows her Duras’ orders to ship out. KOHSII rushes home to find DURAS there packing and they talk about him having to ship out. He explains it would only be for a week or so until he clears up the emergency on Kron. TARYN REMARA notices that KOHSII is a bit upset and offers what she can. Kohsii explains the situation with Taryn and the older woman offers to stay in the Venik house to help with the babies. Bajor Plots First Week Finally able to see her husband, MARIAME ALMIN and TAHMOH ALMIN reunite at their new penthouse suite in the witness protection building. Tahmoh tries to dismiss the seriousness of it all but make the best of the move. ALLYSANN MAENAK and KIAN MAENAK talk about their relationship after she recovers from her incident. There, he tells her that he has considered moving out because he is not happy with the drama. She doesn’t want him to and promises she will try harder to be okay with their little foursome. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD goes to MARIAME’s old home and helps her pack up. She explains she isn’t mad at him for calling child services and knows he was doing the right things. ILIAS AL-KHALID is back to school when he notices that DANIELLE HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN) is ignoring him. They get into a little fight but eventually DanI is able to calm down. For HAYDEN IOAN’s 11th birthday, YINTAR IOAN takes him out on a surprise glass submarine trip so they can bond more as a family. Second Week Wishing to have a trip to Romulus, ALLYSANN MAENAK approaches KIAN MAENAK and attempts to get him to agree. He wouldn’t mind if Khoal stayed on Bajor, but Ally wants it to be a family outing. Pushing ISKANDER even more, DENORIAN THAY starts getting to the bottom of his issues when his patient has an outburst about the Federation. YINTAR IOAN and AMITY IOAN have some fun time in the library with intercourse when HAYDEN IOAN walks in. Yintar doesn’t seem to care and just keeps going, scarring Hayden a little bit more. Third Week For the first time since the baby, KIAN MAENAK and ALLYSANN MAENAK make love. She surprises him with a special meal and with her alterations to look fully Romulan before the couple get it on! Working in the library, ILIAS AL-KHALID and DANIELLE HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN) discuss her true nature before she accidentally activates her time warp device she had in her bag from moving and the two are transported to the future. ISKANDER AL-KHALID and TAHMOH ALMIN have a confrontation when they discover their children are missing. Putting issues aside they work together and Tahmoh admits that DanI was from another time. MARGIANNE arrives to Bajor and is greeted by T’POK and her daughter BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K. She is happy to be back and gets T’Pok’s help to settle in. JILLIAN HORTON and T’POK chat about their relationship and he asks her to be more physically affectionate. Surprised, she is happy to oblige if it helps her Vulcan partner in their relationship. ISKANDER is forced to therapy again with DENORIAN THAY and the counsellor tries a new tactic. Iskander responds a little better and confesses his bitterness at being left by Starfleet. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week With thoughts still on Tahmoh, ISKANDER AL-KAHLID has taken to drinking. This worries ILIAS who offers to talk to him and finds out about his fathers haunting connections to the Syndicate and Almin. aHEIDI HANSEN has been displaced into this time and runs into CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. She kisses him and he is totally confused by her behaviour, offering to take her to the infirmary. The real HEIDI is transferred back and explains everything to a still confused CHRISTOPHER. She tells him that she would like to be closer friends because of what she learned about him on the other side. Second Week Sending a communication from Earth, MARGIANNE SAVOI is playing message tag with Iskander when she gets his son ILIAS AL-KHALID. She leaves a message with him and he agrees to pass it on. ILIAS passes it on to ISKANDER AL-KAHLID who tells his son a bit about the woman and how they met. RAJA BASHIR gets back to the station from her schooling and has a cranky LEONARDO BASHIR with her. JULIAN BASHIR arrives shortly after and proposes the idea of moving somewhere else. KEIKO MUNROE and SHAWN MUNROE are looking into their new house on Earth, going over some styles they agree with and planning where to live. Fourth Week Hearing that ISKANDER AL-KHALID is not going to therapy, JULIAN BASHIR seeks him out in his quarters on Admiral Vellops behalf. Convincing the man, if only because of their shared Arabic background, Iskander goes to see Thay. ISKANDER AL-KHALID and MARGIANNE SAVOI are finally able to meet with each other in person. They have some awkward tension but Iskander’s spirits are dampened by Ilias’ absents. Romulan Plots First Week Having been undercover for awhile now and found 4/5 Romulan scientists related to the Thermopox virus, PREM R’MORA (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) gets a suspicious call from the last one. REKAR meets him, but the whole thing was a trick and Dayin is taken in by other Romulan guards. While being interrogated, PREM (DAYIN) is discovered to be Cardassian AND male. Just before things got worse, RIOV R’MORA (RAYLON EVEK) arrives and saves him, kidnapping Rekar and getting off the planet. Third Week On the prison planet Fable II, BRYLEN MIADA (fKHOAL PARDEK) is in his 22nd month of solitary confinement within a holodeck program made to look like the wilderness. He attempts to escape but is caught by an Angosian officer - but not after he kills an Andorian guard. Alternate Universe Plots First Week Having finished her physical, HEIDI THAY emerges into the alternate reality, unaware of where she is. aDENORIAN THAY is then approached by the woman who insists they are married but he doesn’t remember her. They ask the computer and it states he was married to a Lanara Besh, but divorced several years before. HEIDI manages to get away from aTHAY and goes back to her quarters where she finds aHANSEN MIORI who is her ex-boyfriend in her reality but her husband in this one. Needing to get away HEIDI leaves, bumping into aCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. He is worried about her and brings her into a cargobay where they kiss and reveals they have been having an affair for some time. Telling him her story, he offers to bring it to his CO. aCHRSITOPHER tells aMATTHEW HUNTER about Heidi’s involvement with the Angosian and Hunter believes that Jillian just used an abused woman’s fantasies to get what she wanted. JILLIAN HORTON is given a mindmeld by aT’POK and the Vulcan discovers that she is telling the truth. He explained that he is married to Katal in this universe. aCHRISTOPHER seeks out HEIDI again and she explains more about her side, Chris believing her. She tells her why they started and affair, which prompts Heidi to want to be closer to him. They leave to get her to the right universe. #04 April, 2384 #04 April, 2384 #04 April, 2384